In order to protect optical fibers or copper wires of optical cables or electrical cables, respectively, from various factors, such as tension, compression, impacts, corrosion, moisture penetration, and the like, the outer surface of the cable is usually enclosed by very tough and tensile material, such as medium or high density polyethylene, copper, steel, aluminum, and REP (reinforced plastics). The American Telephone & Telegraph (A.T.&T.) for example, adopts high density polyethylene and steel wire to enclose as outer constructive material to protect optical fiber cores. At present the tools for workers to strip the outer material of communication cables are very complicated. Most of such tools are conventional tools which can be bought in hardware store such as pliers, cutting knives, saws, cable scissors, and the like. The following drawbacks arise when such tools are used to strip the stiff outer enclosure material off cables: the workers are easily hurt; too many kinds of tools are utilized; waste of time and strength of the workers; and the optical fiber or copper conductor wire is easily damaged.